Best Friends or Something More?
by tiger-lily9240
Summary: they's back! and it's now their seventh year! Hermione Draco are now good friends and are made Heads! but what if something happened to change their socalled 'friendship?


_**This is it!** _ Thought Hermione Granger. It was her seventh year and she was very nervous about. As she stood in front of the gleaming Hogwarts Express, she thought, _**this is it. It's my last year and the next time I step on this train, it'll be to leave, finally, to leave this school. Don't get me wrong, I love this school, it's like a second home to me, but I can't wait to take a step into the real world and experience it first hand**. _Suddenly, two male voices broke through her thoughts. "HERMIONE!" yelled Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The boys had definitely changed. Harry was now a 6'1 though still with the same messy hair and green eyes, but now those eyes, instead of them being filled with sorrow and pain were now filled with a happy sparkle that had never been there before. Ron was also following the same routine, at 6'3 and with a body that was greatly appreciated, he too had that unrecognizable sparkle in his eye. After voldermot (sp.?) had been killed by Harry in their sixth year, the 'Golden Trio' had never been happier.

"Wow Hermione! You certainly took a turn for the better over the holidays!" said Harry as Ron whistled appreciatively. They were right, Hermione was no longer the bushy bookworm that she used to be, but was now a willowy, beautiful woman of seventeen. Her once bushy hair still was not completely tamed but now was shiny and fell delicate curves down her back (though it still frizzed at times. But then Hermione wouldn't be Hermione without the occasional frizz) and her honey brown eyes sparkled with her newfound love for mischief. Both boys knew better than to go after Hermione though: 1) because they already had girlfriends; Ginny and Lavender and 2) she knew the most spells in the school and had taken lessons from Fred and George Weasley during the summer holidays. "Thanks guys, you'll look good too!" said Hermione as she enveloped her two best friends in a bear hug.

"Umm……..Hermione? It's good to see you too but we can't breathe!" yelled out Harry as Ron's face turned purple. "Oops. Sorry guys!" said Hermione as she released them with a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Hey guys!" said Ginny as she bounded up towards them and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and Hermione a hug, "so are we going to find a compartment or are we going to stay back from school this year?" suggested Ginny as the train's whistle blew hard and the students started scampering towards the train.

When the teens boarded the train Lavender, Luna and Neville joined them. "Hey all!" said Lavender as she grabbed Ron's hand, "there's a compartment at the end of the train, I had Parvati save it for us, Dean's there as well!". When the teens reached the compartment, the boys started discussing quidditch and the girls started talking about all the great holidays they had had.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened and Draco Malfoy's head could be seen. "Granger, we're needed in the Heads compartment" with that, he disappeared into the corridor. "How come you're needed in the heads compartment Hermione?" asked Ginny in confusion, "you couldn't have gotten into trouble that's for sure!" " Oh! Didn't I tell you'll? I made Head Girl!" said Hermione with a bright smile on your face. "That's great!" yelled everyone as they all got up to give her a hug. After about five minutes everyone still hadn't released Hermione, "umm guys? I have to go now!" laughed out Hermione. "Oh right!" Said everyone as they let go of her and watched as she left the compartment with her bags to meet Malfoy.

"Took you long enough Granger!" said Draco with a smirk as Hermione approached him. "Oh come on! Are you telling me after fighting along with you in the War last year _and_ becoming good friends we're still calling each other by our last names Malfoy?" said Hermione with a playful glint in her eye. "Sorry" said Draco as he smiled, "certain habits are hard to break".

When the War had broken out, Draco had switched sides and decided to fight for the light side. At first, the only person who tried to be slightly friendly towards him was Hermione, secretly Draco hadn't minded that much as he found their conversations very interesting and entertaining. After some time, when everyone had seen how Hermione and him had gotten along so well, they started to trust him more, though Harry and Ron still had a slight grudge against him. But as Draco said, 'some habits are hard to break'. Ever since the War had ended, Hermione and him had become good friends, and when they had found out that the other had been made Head as well, they were quiet happy with the arrangement.

Draco couldn't deny it, when he saw Hermione at the station with her new look, his jaw had nearly fallen to the floor and Blaise, who had also turned to the light side, had to close it for him. Hermione faced a like-wise situation when she had gotten a good look at him as Draco Malfoy was now a 6'1, with a very lean body courtesy of quidditch and had stopped gelling his hair back therefore letting it fall into his eyes in a very good way. _WOW! _ They both thought when they saw each other,

"So shall we get going?" asked Hermione as she shifted her luggage from one hand to the other. "Oh…umm yeah!" said Draco as he shook out the trance that had accumulated his brain. When the two Heads reached the Heads compartment, they found professor Dumbledore there waiting for them. "Welcome! I am very pleased to welcome you'll into the New Year as the two new Heads of Hogwarts! As you'll know the Heads plan everything! From social events to hogsmeade outings! So be prepared for nervous breakdowns and headaches" said Dumbledore with a wink, "so, now on to more serious matters. The Heads share a common room in the southeast tower and have their own bedrooms but they share a bathroom. A painting of a basketful of puppies will cover the entrance to your common room and you'll may choose the password when you'll get there. Oh! And before I forget…you'll are supposed to plan the Christmas ball for this year! Have a nice day." And with that, Dumbledore left the compartment and left the Heads to accommodate themselves for the rest of the train ride.

"Well that was interesting" said Draco as he flopped down onto on of the plush benches that were in the compartment. "I guess…but it's Dumbledore… what else can you expect?" said Hermione with an identical smile as she flopped down onto the bench opposite Draco. During the time of war, the two teens had become very found of each other and were now good friends so they didn't really have any uncomfortable silences. Suddenly, Draco stated that he needed to get something from Blaise and left, therefore leaving Hermione with nothing to entertain herself with.

**_I got it! I know how to entertain myself!_** Thought Hermione after five minutes of pure boredom, she started rummaging in her backpack and pulled out a boom box and inserted a green color CD and pressed the play button. The room was full or music and Hermione started singing and dancing to the song after she had cast a silencing charm over the compartment.

_**This ain't a song for the broken hearted,**_

Hermione started dancing and swaying her hips

_**A silent prayer for the faith departed,**_

_**And I ain't going to a face in the crowd,**_

_**You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud.**_

_**It's my life,**_

_**It's now or never!**_

_**Cause I ain't gonna live for ever,**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive,**_

_**It's my life!**_

_**My heart is like an open highway,**_

_**Like Frankie said I did it my way,**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive,**_

_**It's my life!**_

Hermione was so engrossed that she didn't realize that Draco was now leaning against the door, (which was closed by the way) and was watching her with a very amused twinkle in his eye. Oblivious she continued to dance and sing.

_**This is for ones who stood their ground,**_

_**For Tommy and Gina who never backed down,**_

_**Tomorrow's getting harder there's no mistake,**_

_**Looking every nook you gotta fix your own brakes**._

_**It's my life,**_

_**It's now or never!**_

_**Cause I ain't gonna live for ever,**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive,**_

_**It's my life!**_

_**My heart is like an open highway,**_

_**Like Frankie said I did it my way,**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive,**_

_**It's my life!**_

Hermione danced as Draco watched entranced.

_**You better stand tall when they're calling you out,**_

_**Better make no brake, don't back down,**_

_**It's my life,**_

_**It's now or never!**_

_**Cause I ain't gonna live for ever,**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive,**_

_**It's my life!**_

_**My heart is like an open highway,**_

_**Like Frankie said I did it my way,**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive,**_

_**It's my life!**_

_**It's now or never,**_

_**I Ain't gonna live forever**,_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive,**_

_**It's my life!**_

_**I love is like an open highway,**_

_**Like Frankie said I did it my way,**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive,**_

_**It's my life!**_

At that, Hermione stopped dancing, suddenly, she heard a clapping behind her and turned around in shock. "You have got to tell me the name of that song!" said a smirking Draco as she stared at Hermione's shocked face with a smirk on his face.


End file.
